


Avalanche

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Major Spoilers, Rape, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Things never go the way Eren needs them to go. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CHP 120 (PLEASE HEED ALL TAGS/WARNINGS)





	Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> written by request for Hopeme, who asked if i would be writing something for 120 and i said probably not but you all know i'm always thirsty so here it is, a slew of indulgences hot be the iron

"Well? Do you understand now Zeke?"

Along with Eren's voice, kinder than before.

Returns to them the unending sands, the blazing light of a tree of life, farther in the distance. As if they have walked through all those rooms, those streets, those memories in actuality. The chains around Eren's wrists no more as they were during that venture down a memory lane neither theirs.

Zeke turns away from the memory. 

Wiping the tears from his eyes.

To look back upon Eren. A frown on Eren's soft lips, and for once a glimmer of something in his eyes that he has always held back. Once raging flame he'd been, then as cool as the untouched water of the face of a lake. Untarnished by anyone. Undisturbed. Merely watching Zeke, observing him. A distance between them he's always felt, that Zeke had hoped they could bridge. That Eren would cross to him. His dream-

"You say our father brainwashed us, and I'm not yet free of it. Yet, can the same not be said of you? You wish for the world to pay for our father's sins. You want all of the Eldian race to die out and never live again, as the price for your suffering."

Eren takes a step towards him, their brows parted as they'd drifted around, through time that has passed, time that is passing, time that has not yet come to pass.

His long dark hair, sways with the movement, a quiver in his voice. That gleam in his lovely green eyes, what Zeke had not yet seen. To behold. Past his disgust and ire, his fury and passion. Is pity.

"You say you want to save me, when you refuse to even try and save yourself. Our father was human like us. Full of mistakes, arrogance and foolishness. Yet not incapable of love. Of remorse. We're the same as he. All the Eldians you want to kill. The Marleyans and the world who wants us dead. We were all born into this world and have a right to live in it."

Another step.

"Struggle. Fight."

Eren's hand hovers, to clasp his shoulder. And there is no memory from here, only the earnest feelings Eren did not bare to him before. His touch firm yet gentle, sure.

In a way.

"To find happiness."

Eren wants to save him.

Even if he himself doesn't really understand that.

It is enough to Zeke.

The clarity of Eren's gaze strikes through his own. Zeke cannot look away. Eren tells him.

"Be free. Don't let our father's actions shadow yours. You too were born into this world Zeke."

Eren's face draws close to his, a plea has forgone the ragged tension, the sharp edge of a knife- as Eren makes his case to him. Determined. Compassionate.

Beautiful.

His big deep green eyes, too sincere- his long slender fingers to his shoulder, skin to skin, the warmth of his breath, the smell of his skin. The shape of his body. Too lovely, has he been made.

Is he, even reborn.

It really is a pity.

Eren does not fully understand.

So Zeke will have to make him.

"We are indeed foolish," Zeke says, reaching to cup Eren's cheek. Stroking a thumb across it. His heart throbs, and wavers. As Eren's glance upon him is almost hopeful.

"Eren... you think I'm only going to end Eldia because of the grudge I hold against our father... that's not all it. Like you said, I'm only human. I can't deny that's a selfish part of it. But I'm also doing this to end our people's suffering. In a way... that duty father spoke of, I am trying to uphold it as one who has royal blood. The fact that Ymir recognises I have that right means I do don't I?"

Zeke turns for a moment to her. Pointing for her to walk along, away.

Founder Ymir turns around obediently, mechanically. Her hallowed face downcast. Her steps the same steady pace. She walks into the direction Zeke has told her to. By the merest gesture. His will nearly enough.  
Zeke returns his eyes, back upon Eren. Also pitying.

"I should be free... you say, but aren't you trying to seduce me with your words..?"

"Ha?" brief and soft, this note of surprise from Eren's mouth.

Barely heard as Zeke's hand drags down from Eren's pretty face, down his chest, to his waist. Feeling up his hip. The dip there. The bones there. His warm flesh.

"...and with this body of yours?"

Eren's large eyes widen in shock. A sharp gasp from him as chains snake out from the endless sand, holding down his wrists again, shackling his legs.

"Big brother..!" Eren starts, the sweetest words to be heard from Eren's just as sweet lips.

"There it is," Zeke says, unable to keep the bemused chuckle from seeping out, into each syllable. His devastation from before, when Eren refused him, _betrayed him_, slightly fades- "I really wanted to believe in you Eren. I wanted to share my dream with you."

Eren struggles against the chains momentarily, sweat at his furrowed brow. His eyes fierce one moment, then delightfully panicked, adorable, as the chains tighten and hold him in place. His struggling. His fighting for nothing. Shackled down by Zeke's desire.

"But you don't want to believe in me. You want to cling to Grisha's love, even though I love you more."

Zeke tells him, accusing. As he tears open Eren's favourite shirt. His hands reaching to cup at Eren's flat breasts, his thumbs flicker over across Eren's perked nipples. Eren trying to wrench his body away, but he can't. Not here. On the paths where this cursed royal blood is absolute. Is the reason they are here in the first place. The reason they and all of humanity has suffered so much.

"Think it over Eren. Do you really want this suffering to continue?"

Zeke leans forward to kiss Eren's cheek, then his neck. He waited for so long for Eren to appear. At his limit. Almost afraid Eren may never. Zeke jealous when Eren's apprehension at founder Ymir's arrival had turned into concern. On hearing she's been here for thousands of years, a millennia or more no doubt for her. All alone. What about him? Ymir had not been waiting for Eren. Zeke had.

His sweet Eren who still doesn't understand.

Truly idealistic, a romantic.

"Should I give you a taste of it so you'll understand?" Zeke murmurs, turning his mouth onto Eren's nipples. Biting at them, sucking them. Harshly. Eren's torso squirming beneath his fingers. His wrists and legs trying to tug out of the chains, to regain some of his movement. His freedom. Zeke smiles somewhat at that. Eren would continue this cycle that allows people of royal descent like him to have this power over all like Eren. But if Eldians can no longer breed, there will be no way for this power to continue. For this agony to keep going. Yet Eren wants it. He wants to remain in pain. 

It's curious, despite that misguided wish of his. That even while he's trying to get away from Zeke- his face horrified, disgusted- how cutely such a face also flushes in colour. And his body turns so deliciously- that's it! That's exactly it! That contradiction, that hypocrisy their father had taught him. While Zeke loathes it in Grisha, Eren is-

"We've barely begun little brother," Zeke tells him, "Like I said, there's no hurry. We have all the time in the world here."

Zeke's saliva snaps against his speaking lips, from Eren's red and swollen nipple.

Eren's cry startled, as the chains shift.

Dragging him down.

With his back to the ground. Stretching all his limbs out about him.

"You beast!" Eren snarls out, the bite in his words ebbed by the tears at the edge of his eyes.

His chest heaving for breath, both nipples red and bitten and bruised, Zeke's teeth marks raw to his flesh. He won't be healed with Ymir's assistance as Zeke had sent her away. However old she actually is, this isn't for a young girl to see.

"You'll change your mind eventually," Zeke says, crouching to tear off Eren's trousers. The rest of his clothes. A pile of scraps beneath his bare and straining body. Zeke's cock, already erect and pushing up against his trousers, bulging from the rushing blood. Growing harder as Zeke looks over Eren's chained up form. Unable to escape him. This a dream come true. Zeke has longed for Eren. Since the moment he laid eyes upon him. Especially as Eren had played pretend, indulging him. Abating his loneliness. Giving him a glimpse of true happiness. That very happiness he'd preached about. 

Zeke had hoped Eren would share in his dream, his ambition. 

It had been too good to be true, and a part of him had already known that. Which is why he decided to test Eren. He's glad he did. Someone as wild as Eren, seemingly untamable, unobtainable-

Is here.

All his.

All because of that trick up his sleeve.

This blood he has loathed, and has caused so much suffering. Death.

In a way it's exactly as Eren had said, tried to argue. Humans are so complex. What right does Zeke have to make this decision? What authority does he have, to doom their race to extinction?

That's obvious.

As he was saying.

"Here. This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Zeke has risen back to his feet. Undoing the front of his trousers, his large and long cock is freed and bared to Eren. Like Eren's body is, at his feet. Eren's eyes wide and scared, as Zeke shows off his cock to him. Ready for Eren.

Zeke pulls down and steps out from his trousers, kicking them away.

The chains clink and slither beneath the sand, moving to pull at Eren's ankles, helping him to spread his legs so Zeke may better get between them. Kneeling, as he pumps his cock. His breath erratic, his body heavy and hot as his dick is. As Eren begins to understand, even if it's just a little-

"Stop this Zeke! You've gone mad from all your time here! You don't want to do this!"

"This isn't about what I want. This is more about what you want Eren. I'm about to put some royal blood inside you. That's what you were after wasn't it? You told me yourself."

Zeke's tone is too teasing, he almost feels bad. Eren's panic mounting, as Zeke props Eren's legs up across his shoulders. He swallows back the surge of saliva in his mouth, his cock twitching as he fills his palms up with Eren's plump ass. Groaning as he parts the cute cheeks, getting to see Eren's tight and puckered anus. Already flexing in and out in Eren's terror. His anticipation. Eren's scent overloading his senses. The trembling of his body, Eren can't help, nor the panic in his voice. Those tears emerging, thicker and hotter.

"Please don't big brother!" Eren is begging, making Zeke's cock even harder. Eren is amazing.

Eren's parted lips, pink, then red as Eren bites at the lower bit. Blood gushing, as he stifles his sharp pained cry. Zeke forces the tip of his cock inside Eren's tight asshole, thrusting in all the way the next second. Repeating that motion, violent, and unintentionally vicious. Grunting as it feels really good. Inside his cute little brother. The chains assisting him as they keep Eren from getting away; making sure his legs remain parted, perfect for Zeke's thrusts. His large cock invading and punishing Eren's flexing hole. Unprepared for the pain, the girth of his member, Eren screams as the chains clink and scratch to the sand. Bruises forming along his wrists. His ass and hips as Zeke reaches to pull him closer to him, so he can fuck Eren's hole harder. Blood paving his way the more Eren resists.

Zeke must admit, he admires Eren's spirit.

Eren trying to fight him even when he can't win.

Not here. Right?

More chains surge out, to wind around Eren's hips and his thighs.

Forcing him to spread his thighs more, move his hips more. To meet Zeke's. Allowing Zeke to delve deeper inside Eren. More. More. Not enough in Zeke's opinion, even to the very hilt. Unable to get enough of Eren. Surely a virgin with how tight he is- to Zeke's surprise, with the way that Levi was always acting. Huh. Or maybe because of his titan shifter abilities, Eren couldn't help but always be this tight? Like a virgin, but really a slut. Ah, Zeke wishes he had met Eren sooner. Though he supposes outside the paths he'd never have an opportunity like this anyway. 

To fully dominate and conquer, his little brother's pretty body, his sweet little hole. 

It's what Eren wants, since he doesn't want to denounce the old ways.

Above Eren. Zeke groans deeply, satisfied, as Eren pants and his voice clips, pitches. Pleasure not yet overcoming his pain. He moans anyway. The pain itself the greatest pleasure. Eren looking even more anguished, confused at that. Zeke would feel bad, but it's what Eren deserves. He'd denied him. Then he'd tried to seduce Zeke to his side when he was not getting his way. Grisha had truly spoiled him with all his love. Zeke jealous about that too. Not because he'd never had their father's love like that (by those memories, Grisha truly had lov-) but because Eren valued their father's love more than Zeke's love for him. Even after all that Zeke has shared with him, wanted of him. Is now giving him.

"How is it Eren? To have royal blood inside you?"

Zeke would say he'd make sure his cock never leaves Eren's hole even when he thrusts back to the tip, before slamming back to the very rim of Erens anus- but Eren is doing a good job on his own for that. Sucking Zeke in, his wide hips rolling up and down for Zeke. Too well even with the chains. Zeke had already loosened them there. Delighted the truth is becoming more apparent. Eren is already moving his hips on his own accord. Liking big brother's cock inside him even if he won't admit it. Gasping always, when Zeke's cock touches deep inside him, to that spot that's making his toes curl. His breaths uneven. Eren lets Zeke fill him up, even as he shakes his head and cries about it. Zeke shuddering in pleasure as his long cock continues to stretch up inside his cute little brother. Visible inside him, poking up against his slim stomach. Zeke wants to cum. Eren would surely love that wouldn't he? Zeke's semen inside him.

Eren's flushed face, covered in sweat and tears, a parted lock of his silky dark hair sticks to his cheek. His long dark eyelashes flutter, when he doesn't snap his eyes shut. On each of Zeke's thrusts. Overbearing and all powerful.

"It's all you ever wanted isn't it little brother? Don't worry. Big brother can give it to you as much as you like here. Forever and ever. We don't ever need to be apart-"

"N-no!" Eren is crying in earnest now, Zeke's heart turns painfully in his breast. Even as he revels in Eren's despair. Eren doubting everything. His confusion, his vulnerability- splendid. Since it means eventually he'll give in- "No! Not that! G-get out! Big brother!"

Eren's fingernails have dug into his palms, blood dripping from there.

His back arched, his legs spread so wide.

Eren moans loudly, suddenly. As Zeke's cock slows, growing bigger inside him.

"You've really got the blood pumping now. You're such a cunning little slut."

Zeke chuckles, Eren is so clever. To turn him on further like this, so Eren can have more. More of him.

"I'm going to cum inside you Eren. It's a shame we can't make a baby like you would like, but maybe Ymir can change your body later. Wouldn't you love that," Zeke is saying, his words stunted, as he pounds his cock ever more rapidly inside Eren's tightening anus. Zeke laughing joyously at that. Like he said, like he knew- Eren wants him inside him. Anticipating his cum. Zeke isn't interested in the continuation of Eldia, but here on the paths between the two of them maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He'll have that bit of leniency for Eren. Even if it is a double standard. Otherwise.

"Maybe in a-another life," Zeke grunts, cumming inside Eren's bleeding hole. His cock in to the hilt. On feeling Zeke cum, Eren spreads his legs on his own. Impossibly flexible, for all his little gripes at hospital about his body. His back arching as he cries out. Cumming too. Zeke's cock sticking up against his belly starkly apparent with all of Zeke's unloaded semen inside him. 

Eren looks stunned. More so over that he'd cummed as well- than over his freed, spread legs. Still up in the air with his anus latched around Zeke's expended cock.

"No way..." Eren says, hushed and horrified. As he watches his own sticky and wet cum slide down his sweat strewn skin. Sticking too against Zeke's abs. His chest.

Zeke has to admit, he feels much better after all this. Even if Eren will keep fighting him, and staying in denial. They've made some progress. A second probably has barely passed out there from here. And Eren is here, no longer there. Really, there is no reason to return. With the Founder's powers they can stay sealed in here forever. The world can rot. If Zeke so wishes it-

"Why did I..." Eren's voice is hushed, confused, his expression pained. His eyes and face turned from Zeke, as he looks about, bewildered, "...why am I... where am I..."

Ah.

Zeke feels bad now.

He'd meant to break Eren but not like this.

Given how exhausted Eren is, atop of starting to lose his mind. His limbs lax. He barely reacts when Zeke bends forward to kiss his brow. Zeke wanting to kiss Eren's lips, decides to wait on it. Easing his cock out from Eren's hole. Eren's whole body jerks, flinching. A retched sob, as Zeke pulls out wholly. Zeke leans over to lick at Eren's tears, Eren turning away from him. His tiny little gasp as Zeke starts to kiss and bite at his neck, causes his cock to twitch. Zeke decides he's waited enough. Suddenly overly impatient. Cupping Eren's soft cheek, he forces him to turn his face to his. Zeke clamps his mouth over Eren's, forcing his tongue inside. Amazed when Eren is obedient about a kiss. Even kissing him back. His wet hot tongue tastes at his, Eren even moaning for him. Panting. So Eren loves kisses? How cute. His little brother really is too cute!

Zeke releases Eren from the chains.

Eren's hands reach up, around his shoulders, to pull him closer. As Zeke kisses him harder, deeper. His fingers tangled in Eren's hair, as Eren keeps opening his mouth for him. Zeke thinking about how he'd like for Eren's legs too to do so, again, some more. Zeke far from finished yet. He parts from Eren's lips, to allow Eren some air. Eren's chest, his breasts and swollen nipples heaving, as saliva drips against his chin. His pink lips redder. Like the unfaded bite marks especially dark about his neck, those breasts. Bruises at his hips and ass, around his wrists and ankles. Zeke decides to call Ymir over to heal Eren. Since it looks like even without the chains he'll be good and-

"Uh oh," Zeke says.

After sputtering the sand that Eren had kicked in his face.

Eren trying his best to get to his feet and make a run for it. Not able to get far in his condition, hobbles after a few fleeting steps, resorting to crawling towards the approaching Ymir. Eren begging her, desperate, "Please Founder Ymir! Please help me! Save Eldia!"

His words fall to deaf ears.

Huh, Zeke considers, thinking back on his time here with Ymir. Was she perhaps deaf? And that's why she doesn't say a word? Why only a royal member can connect with her since their means of communication is unusual? He could ponder that.

A later time,

Shackling Eren up again in the chains he'd had Ymir prepare. Knowing deep down he'd need them. Always too hopeful. For Grisha there is no leniency, but for Eren he has long overlooked everything. And it is a big brother's place to discipline the younger.

Eren reaches to clutch at Ymir's skirts, but as before, she seems to not even notice him.

"Ymir!" Eren cries out, desolate. She walks on, past him. Waiting behind Zeke for Zeke to finish.

Zeke's chains pin him down. Eren on his hands and knees. His fucked ass, up and bared to approaching Zeke. Who skims his touch about Eren's hips, groping his ass some more. Sucking in a breath. Marveling at this miracle. That they can touch. Here they can- they can do anything they want.

No.

He- Zeke can do whatever he wants.

Eren cries out, as Zeke presses some fingers inside his cum filled anus. Fucking it. Watching as his cum dribbles out between Eren's thick thighs, the muscles tense in them, despite that they spread open for Zeke. Once he'd started feeling up Eren's hole. The chains help Eren fuck his ass on Zeke's fingers. After teasing him for what he deems long enough. Zeke pulls them out suddenly, Eren harshly gasping.

He smears his fingers against a red cheek, slapping the other. Eren cries out. Zeke is hard again.

"There's no place for you but here Eren. That's your purpose."

Eren's hands clutch against the sand, no end or beginning to the chains.

Zeke runs the back of his knuckles over Eren's back, feeling each bump of his spine. Appreciating Eren's beauty, he decides to see it at more angles. Walking around him, full circle. Twice. Another. Grabbing at Eren's chin to have a good look at his face. So much like that of the mother Eren misses. Zeke is jealous again of Eren choosing Grisha. Eren says not a word. Trying to avoid looking at him, his disgust returning. His will to fight, to escape-

And go where?

There is nowhere for him to go.

(That's not entirely true but Eren doesn't know-)

Zeke ruins Eren's rebellious silence, his hands at his little brother's wide hips again. Zeke plunges his cock back into Eren's anus. Mounting him from behind. Eren unable to hold back his cries, swears at him, curses at him. Until that painful pleasure returns, and Eren is rutting himself back onto Zeke's cock almost wantonly. Zeke reaches beneath Eren to feel at his belly, his cock inside him. Then touch at Eren's cock- pumping it-

"N-no not there Zeke!"

Eren stutters, then sobs as Zeke pounds into him, bruising his knees. Eren furiously fucking back onto his cock and into his hand.

"Why not? When you want it so much?" Zeke struggles for breath, lightheaded again from the delight that is, his cock in his little brother's tight anus. As Eren starts to sob harder, Zeke tries to lighten the mood. Saying sparsely among each thrust.

"I'm sorry about earlier Eren... when I said... you were the key... it's a- different perspective for you and me right now, isn't it?" 

Eren will understand him. Zeke is determined it will be so.

If they are going to spend eternity in here together.

That's right!

What will lighten Eren's mood for sure.

"Let's make a compromise," Zeke says gently, grunting not all so as he unloads his cum some more inside Eren. Some of it spurting back. Eren's already cum filled ass unable to bear much more. Especially with Zeke's large cock inside him. Eren is slumped forward, panting, his knees barely able to keep his ass up. What's really keeping it up is Zeke is stilling beating Eren off. Zeke likes how each of Eren's plump ass cheeks bounces against his lap, as Eren fucks his cock against Zeke's palm.

"We'll seal the Founder's powers in here with us. The outside world can figure out what they can do to keep everything from going to hell, without us."

Eren is trying to look over his shoulder at him, Zeke can imagine perfectly his confused demeanor, from his hesitant words. Zeke regrets he can't see Eren’s expression from this angle, knowing it's adorable. He can't be too upset. As no doubt how good his hand feels to Eren is partially at fault for that.

"Won't the seal... be b-broken... once- ah _ahn!!_" Eren cannot finish his sentence, cumming in Zeke's hand. Zeke embraces Eren from behind, wiping his hand across Eren's thigh. He kisses at the back of Eren's neck. Eren's long hair tickling his nose.

Eren doesn't need to finish what he was going to say, Zeke knowing already what he was going to ask.

"Like you, I'm probably already dead out there."

Eren's eyes widen, realising that is another omission on Zeke's part. Maybe another test.

"So long as we don't stray from the path, this power will remain here."

In actuality so long as Zeke remains confined here the Founder's powers cannot have an effect on the outside. No one can reach the coordinate from outside. As long as his consciousness is here, as Eren's is-

"Oh," Eren starts, terror crossing over his features, as Zeke unbinds him from the chains.

Allowing Eren to turn over. 

Eren splayed back, his long legs parted, his fucked body bare and all for Zeke to see.

Every inch of him, Zeke wants.

Eren understanding.

At last.

So long as he agrees to stay here with Zeke.

Zeke will not order the sterilization of Eldians, nor cause the rumbling.

The answer is clear.

As is the path.

Zeke holds out a hand to Eren, happy he is finally able to help Eren to his feet.

Upon finding them, Eren stumbles. So Zeke holds him in his arms, brushing his fingers through Eren's hair. Eren looking upon him, unbelieving. That Zeke would go to such lengths-

"I told you I would save you," Zeke says, grateful Eren finally understands. No doubt he will rebel against this newfound reasoning. And Zeke will have to convince him and remind him, as they remain in eternity.

Eren hesitates.

Searching.

Like he had before, he somehow finds the words Zeke most wants to hear.

Zeke finally able to smile as Eren says,

"Please don't ever leave my side, my dearest big brother!"

Zeke holds Eren to him tighter, parting their embrace so he can kiss him, hungrily. Eren kissing him back with similar fervor. Clinging to him as his legs struggle to keep him upright.

This time, whether what Eren said be a lie or the truth. 

Zeke is looking forward to finding out.


End file.
